


Bass

by thesmallestmouse



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Davey just rambles tbh, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Slight Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallestmouse/pseuds/thesmallestmouse
Summary: The party begins to get a bit much for Crutchie, so he has Davey take him time. Unbeknownst to him, someone else follows them home.AKA Crutchie learned how to defend himself young and Jack learns that he likes that.





	Bass

The thrumming bass in the club had started to get to Crutchie’s head, and he was quick to grab the closest newsie he could find to tell him as such, confident in that any of them would be okay with walking home with him. Davey, whose sleeve Crutchie grabbed when a particularly loud bass drop caused a jolt of pain to go up his leg, was quick to grab his crutch and settle his tab for the night. He felt bad that he was leaving (it was a celebration for Jack’s success at his first gallery, after all) but he knew that he would feel worse of he made Jack worry by being miserable.

Of course, Jack gave Davey and Crutchie a worried look from across the bar, but a wave of Crutchie’s hand and a smile from Davey was all he needed to settle back down in the largest booth in the corner of the bar with at least a dozen others who were all adamantly yelling. That’s the nice thing about the newsies boys, Crutchie mused, they’re always easy to find. The girls too, he added after a second thought, looking at Katherine who was now seven shots into a battle between her and a man twice her size. Her girlfriend Sarah as well as Smalls and Snipes were all crowded around her, cheering her on as the other guy swayed slightly in his chair. (Sarah didn’t seem to have any ill effects.)

Stepping out of the club proved to be a blessing, the cool night air and muffled noise of the club already performing miracles to Crutchie’s headache and sore leg. As Davey and Crutchie cut through the back alleys they knew as well as the back of their hands, it began to rain, soaking through their clothes in a few seconds.

“Ya sure that your leg wasn’t just telling you it was gonna rain, Crutchie?” Davey teased, even as his hair slicked his skull. Crutchie opened his mouth to make a snark comment in return, but stopped, overcome with a chilling sensation. He whipped around and slammed the person who had been tailing them since the club to the wall of the alley. Their breath is knocked out of them with a heavy huff, and their head whipped back, hood falling backwards.

Even in the hazy light of the streetlights that are too far off to fairly be called a source of light, both Crutchie and Davey could recognize Jack’s perfect face. He had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as Crutchie releases him and steps back in shock. Jack slid down the wall slightly, fabric catching on the rough stone and pulling up slightly.

“Jack?” Crutchie asked. “What the hell were you doing sneaking up on us like that?” 

“It was too much, I love the guys but it was just... a lot without you two besides me. ‘Sides I wasn’t sneaking. Just couldn’t be heard over the ridiculous racket of you two jabbering and that crutch.” Jack still didn’t open his eyes though, which both of the other boys didn’t miss.

“Jackie,” Davey started, “open your eyes.” Even in the dim light, they could see Jack’s face and ears go red, but he did as Davey asked. His pupils were blown in what was unmistakably lust, and he bit his lip as he looked up at the two boys. Only the tightest circle of green was visible around his deep pupils. Oh. Davey and Crutchie made quick eye contact, and Davey nodded.

Crutchie stepped toward Jack, offering a hand out. “Let’s get you home and out of those wet clothes, love.” Jack reached out and took Crutchie’s hand, letting Crutchie pull him to his feet. Jack bit his lip again, a slow creeping smile growing on his face.

 

The rest of the walk home was quick, except for Davey pulling Jack aside from time to time to wipe some of the extra water off his face and kiss him, under the pretense of keeping Jack warm in only his thin cotton tee. By the time they got home, Jack’s lips were red and his face was flush, and Davey looked incredibly pleased with himself. (Crutchie was jealous of both his boyfriends at that moment, but he had patience, unlike David.)

Even as Crutchie unlocked the door to their shared apartment he was grabbing the hem of Jack’s shirt, demanding it “off, now.” When Davey leaned onto the wall, enjoying the show, Crutchie shot him a look and Davey was quick to unbutton his own shirt. Crutchie pulled Jack into the closest bedroom by the hem of his tee, and Davey followed close behind. 

Jack, even as Crutchie was pawing at his now bare chest, looked over at Davey and keened, low in his throat. Crutchie grabbed Jack by the back of one thigh and lifted, and Jack gasped and bit his lip. Jack tilted his head back and Crutchie pressed a kiss into his collarbone, and then Davey was there, one hand hiking up the back on Crutchie’s shirt as he pressed a rough kiss into Crutchie’s temple, grinding on his side.

“What do you say, Crutchie?” Davey murmured into Crutchie’s ear, just loud enough for Jack to hear, “Should we take care of our boy?” Crutchie hummed his agreement, but didn’t move to let Davey in as he ground up against Jack, pressing him up against the wall with a thud. Jack’s breath hitched and he grabbed for Davey, pulling at his suspenders. “Yeah that’s it isn’t it? We gotta get you out of those wet clothes and warm you all up. You’d like that, Jackie, doll?” 

Even in his lust-haze, Jack cracked an eye open to look skeptically over at Davey. Crutchie pressed his forehead into Jack’s chest, ducking his head back far enough to gasp out a soft “Davey, that was horrible,” with a soft smile, before his smile faded into concentration as he went to work leaving a trail of red hickies up his collarbone. Davey nudged Crutchie to the side ever so slightly, working his leg between Jack’s thighs and he slowly pulled Jack’s arms up to work his shirt all the way off. 

On a whim, Davey pinned Jack up like that, with Jack’s hands pressed up over his head to the wall and one of Davey’s hands holding them in place. Davey’s other hand was preoccupied elsewhere, unbuckling his belt, then Crutchie’s, with familiar practice. Crutchie broke free, stepping back and falling onto the bed to shuck his pants off and toss him to the side. Jack whined, lip puckering as he pouted at the loss of contact.

Davey pulled back, finished stripping and joined Crutchie on the bed, where he was leaning back against the far wall and stroking himself frantically. “Let me help,” Davey said, hushed. Crutchie grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, teeth knocking together as Davey wrapped his hand around Crutchie. But just as suddenly he pulled Davey backwards, eyes going past to look at Jack.

Jack hadn’t moved from his position, hands still crossed neatly over his head, but his chin was tucked into his chest as he watched the two from under long lashes. Every few seconds or so he would rut into the air, looking for friction he couldn’t find. “It’s all about Jack tonight, Dav,” Crutchie murmured.

“Hear that, Jack?” Davey asked, “Come here.” He tilted his head towards Crutchie, who still had a hand tangled in Davey’s hair. In no time at all, Jack had lost his remaining clothes and fitted himself neatly in between Crutchie’s legs and was grinding against his bare cock. The sudden friction caused Crutchie to gasp, letting go of Davey and fisting his hands into Jack’s curly hair instead. 

Davey slid up behind Jack, grabbing at his chest and rutting up against his ass, causing Jack to buck under him and to press harder against Crutchie. Crutchie nearly howled, pulling Jack’s head back by his hair and exposing his throat delightfully. Davey leaned to where he could suck a deep red hickey into Jack’s neck as he dug his nails into Jack’s pecs. Jack’s mouth fell open, breath hitching at the overstimulation. 

As Jack and Crutchie’s hips met in a hasty rhythm, grinding up against each other through the fabric of Jack’s boxers, Davey slid one hand lower and pulled Jack’s cock out from his boxers, the direct contact a blessing. As Davey stroked and rutted against him, Jack reached his climax. Crutchie kept up the grinding, although it was slower, and Davey stroked him through it. (Come ended up streaked against Crutchie’s stomach, but Crutchie was too invested in making Jack feel good to even notice.)

When Crutchie let go of Jack’s hair he near collapsed again Davey, who kept one hand softly cupped around Jack’s cock, and was babbling sweet nothings. Soon enough the friction became too much for Jack, and he began to whimper, his thighs trembling as he arched his back and pressed into Davey.

“Hey, hey,” Davey said comfortingly, releasing Jack and rubbing one hand up and down his chest. Jack’s mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed, staring unseeingly towards nowhere in particular. Even so, his hands fumbled at his sides until he found both of his boys’ hands, and he just sat there, still.

When Jack’s eyes finally began to droop, Davey gently slid out from under Jack and laid him down on the bed. He stepped into the other room, grabbing a washcloth and pulling a cold water bottle from the fridge for Jack. He returned and turned out the light and Jack was tucked up into Crutchie’s lap, sucking a hickey into the hollow of Crutchie’s neck. He pulled away and looked at Davey inquisitively, still too dazed to vocalize his questions.

“Just gonna clean you two up, alright?” The silence of the place was so calming that Davey was almost hesitant to break it as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple. Satisfied, Jack snuggled down into Crutchie’s lap again, and closed his eyes. Davey gently rubbed both Jack and Crutchie down until he was sure they were clean, then tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the hamper. Jack whined, high and long, and made grabby-hand gestures towards Davey. Crutchie looked up at him as Davey settled in next to Jack’s head, and smiled softly. (Jack’s drunk-happy smile was soft and satisfied as he snuggled down in between both of them.) Crutchie carded one hand through Jack’s hair with none of the urgency of before, and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Davey’s lips. 

In the dark, Crutchie and Davey were hyper-aware of the rate of Jack’s heart as it slowed, his breaths evening out as he fell asleep. “How’s your leg doing, Crutchie?” Davey asked once he was sure it wouldn’t disturb Jack. Crutchie wiggled his toes, brows furrowed into a concentrated frown.

“It’s fine I didn’t even notice it. Besides, Jack needed this more, I think.” Davey hummed his agreement and looked down fondly at the boy below him, the moonlight casting his skin in a cool glow. Jack’s steady breathing soon synced up with the other two’s, and Crutchie felt his eyes begin to droop. Soon enough all three of them were asleep, warm in each other's arms and comforted in the skin-to-skin contact.

(The boys did have their own beds and their own rooms, but it was dark and cold in the rest of the apartment and for all his dirty talking, Davey truly was concerned about keeping Jack warm.)


End file.
